Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques make use of electromagnetic fields to create images of a patient. MRI techniques permit the generation of high-quality two- or three-dimensional images of a patient's body, which can then be examined by a physician for diagnosis purposes. In particular, MRI techniques permit the generation of internal images of a patient's flesh, blood, bones, cartilage, blood vessels, organs, and the like. The generated images can then be examined by physicians in order to diagnose disease, disorders or injuries and facilitate patient care.
MRI devices typically subject a patient to a very strong static magnetic field and a pulsed gradient magnetic field, and then apply pulses or bursts of electromagnetic radiation (typically radio frequency (RF) radiation bursts) to an area of the patient to be imaged. The strong magnetic field generally orients the protons of the patient's tissue in particular directions. However, the RF radiation bursts cause some of the patient's protons to resonate, or spin, at a particular frequency depending on the local magnetic field during application of the radiation burst. The resonance frequency in MRI is referred to as the Larmour frequency which has a linear relationship with the local magnetic field. When the RF radiation burst is terminated, the resonating protons reorient themselves in accordance with the strong magnetic field of the MRI device, giving off energy in the process. The MRI device can detect the energy given off by the reorienting protons in order to create a high quality image of the patient's tissue.
A wide variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) have also been developed in order to monitor patient conditions or possibly deliver therapy to the patient. One common example of an IMD is a pacemaker. A pacemaker typically includes one or more pacing and sensing leads for delivery of pacing pulses to a patient's heart. Another example of an IMD is a combination pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillator. Other examples include implantable brain stimulators, implantable gastric system stimulators, implantable nerve stimulators or muscle stimulators, implantable lower colon stimulators, implantable drug or beneficial agent dispensers or pumps, implantable cardiac signal loops or other types of recorders or monitors, implantable gene therapy delivery devices, implantable incontinence prevention or monitoring devices, implantable insulin pumps or monitoring devices, and so on.
Conventionally, patients that use IMDs are generally discouraged or prohibited from being subjected to MRI. For one thing, the strong static magnetic fields associated with MRI techniques may interact with the components of the IMD, possibly causing movement of the IMD within the patient because of magnetic attraction or repulsion. The interaction of the strong magnetic field with the IMD may cause trauma to the patient. However, reductions in the mass of IMDs, as well as use of non-magnetic material or other selected material in IMD construction, may reduce or eliminate the interaction of such magnetic fields with the IMD.